What If
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS Every "cat" since the beginning of the Juunishi curse has held the key to breaking the Aelf curse as well as their own. Now Tohru and Kyo are up against both curse
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**What If...  
  
Chapter One: Hat Boy**  
  
Kyo was listening to Tohru telling her friends the story of the mysterious hat boy. _Damnit_, he thought, _I remember something like that, only that boy wasn't me. Damn!  
_ A couple days later, Kyo asked tohru if she had seen a red hat lying around somewhere. (A/N: I just want to check with everyone cause I got the impression it was red. If you think otherwise just tell me.) Tohru said she hadn't but she would keep looking.  
As Tohru was going through her stuff before dinner, her hand fell on that little red hat that only two days ago she had told her friends about. _I guess I never really checked to see if there was a name inside the hat did I?_ Tohru thought to her self. She flipped the hat over finding a little zipper she had never really noticed before. She unzipped it to find a letter written in permanent marker. In fact she had only pulled back the cloth a little bit, because Shigure was complaining that he was hungry for dinner, and he didn't want to suffer through a charcoal dinner. The only letter of the name she had actually caught was a K.

  
"Tohru, did you see any sign of that hat?" Kyo asked at dinner.  
"No, not yet Kyo," she replied. _What is it with him and that hat?_ She wondered.  
"What hat Kyo?" asked Yuki.  
"My red one."  
"You have only ever owned one red hat, Kyo."  
"So?"  
"I lost it for you, remember?"  
"When was that?" Kyo asked trying to hide the fact that he thought he knew where Yuki had "lost" it.  
"When you were little. You know, you could at least try and remember these things. Besides why look for it now. It's been what, eleven years, already."  
Tohru tried to take advantage of the verbal fight to run into the kitchen. Except Shigure caught her. "I hoped at least someone had the brains to leave when this started," he simply stated, not that anyone else noticed.  
Tohru now knew she had to figure this out before someone else walked into her room and figured it out for her. Yuki "lost" Kyo's hat for him? So did that mean that the hat in her room was Kyo's? And even if it were, why had Yuki given it to her? Had it really been Yuki? "Oof," she mumbled as she tripped over the last stair. What was it with her and stairs anyway? She had such a tendancy to trip on them.  
"Miss Honda, are you all right up there?" she heard Yuki call.  
"You didn't trip on the stairs, again, did you?" she heard Kyo call.  
"I'm fine!!!" She yelled, avoiding Kyo's question. It was almost too embarrassing.  
_Room, hat, think hat, think hat, think conversation over dinner. Goodness, I'm so confused. What should I do, Mom? This is too confusing,_ she thought, stumbling to her room. When she reached her room grabbing the hat. Sure enough when she pulled back the zippered flap one name seemed to pierce her mind, the name on the hat. She fainted. The name on the hat had been Kyo Sohma.

**A/N: I know its not that long, and you might kinda be able to tell where this is going, but R&R (no flames). I'm gonna try and take it in a different direction than it seems to be going.**


	2. Kyo's a Hotheaded Idiot

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!  
  
KyosKitten: Thank you for adding it to your favorite's! It makes me feel special!  
  
darkness sweetheart2000: This chapter may not appeal as much, but don't worry, Chapter Three will probably be much better**

* * *

Tora-san: KYO!!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!  
  
Kyo: WHAT DID I DO?  
  
Tora-san: You messed with my word processor, you idiot!!!!  
  
Kyo: Did not!  
  
Tora-san: I have evidence against you!!!!  
  
Kyo: Like you can do anything to me!  
  
Tora-san: HAHAHA!!! You idiot!!! HEY YUKI!!!!  
  
Yuki: What sensei?  
  
Tora-san: I have a little bit of trash over here I'd like you to clean up.  
  
Kyo: And this is supposed to be my punishment?  
  
Tora-san: Just shut up. No, this is your punishment. Tohru, can you come here?  
  
Tohru: Yes, sensei. What would you like?  
  
Tora-san: Tohru, I would like you to hug Kyo so damn hard his back breaks.  
  
Kyo: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tora-san: Oh the wonders of being able to write. You can't run away Kyo!! HAHAHA  
  
Tohru: But sensei...  
  
Tora-san: Oh, fine. I'll do it!  
  
Yuki: Oh drat!  
  
Tohru: Oh no!  
  
Kyo: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tora-san: You guys! It's not like over half the population of the world know about your curse. It's a little anime called Fruits Basket.  
  
Kyo: WHAT THE HELL!

Tora-san: I will now take this time to tell you all that I do not own any legal rights to Fruits Basket, anime or manga, although I wish I owned Kyo cause he is just so adorable!  
  
Kyo: HEY!!!  
  
Tora-san: Hehehe! Now where's Kagura when I need her?  
  
Kyo: I'M IN FREAKIN' HELL!!  
  
Tora-san: Oh, well. MWAHAHA!! I CAN FILL IN FOR HER!!! YEA!!!!!  
  
Kyo: OH GREAT!!  
  
Yuki: Stupid cat! Hehehe  
  
Tohru: Sensei, am I allowed to feel sorry for Kyo-kun now?  
  
Tora-san: Sorry, kid. You're in love with Yuki, remember?  
  
Tohru: Oh right... blushes.

* * *

Now that I'm free of Kyo and friends, let me tell you that this is Kyo's POV cause I'm having fun toying with him at the moment.  
  
Kyo: Baka  
  
Tora-san: Kyo get your ass out of here, I'm writing! **Begins to whisper** Oh yeah, this is starting to look like a Kyoru, but don't tell Kyo, cause it really annoys him.

* * *

It now occurs strange to me that Yuki only bothered to point out that the hat had been missing for eleven years. But that idiot (A/N: Yes, Kyo, I am letting you insult him.) didn't hear what I heard the other night. What really bothers me though is that from the way she told that story, I had accidentally left my hat behind and Yuki (Kyo: I told you. Sensei, that you shouldn't write the baka's name.) picked up my hat and put it on his own damn head. THAT IDIOT.  
  
Also being the idiot that I am, I tripped on the top step, and I bit my tongue. (Kyo: DID NOT!!! Tora-san: KYO DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT! **Whacks Kyo over the head with a baseball bat** GET OUT!!!!!

* * *

Tora-san: I am sorry to interrupt this lovely story, but a particularly annoying orange cat will not leave my the hell alone!  
  
Kyo: It's not my fault you LOCKED the door and hugged me!!!!  
  
Tora-san: But it's your fault that you just HAD to read what I was writing and try and insert your own damn comments!!!  
  
Kyo: Whatever.  
  
_Poof_  
  
Tora-san: DAMMIT KYO!!  
  
Kyo: DON'T YOU DARE LOOK OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Tora-san: LIKE I WOULD!!!!!!

* * *

Tora-san: Now that Kyo is back in normal form and still hasn't found the key to the door, hehehe, I can inform you that I will have to leave you hanging because I have to wait for Kyo to leave for at least an hour before I can continue since him being around doesn't get this story very far. Or maybe we can try to compromise.  
  
Kyo: Like I'm EVER gonna COMPROMISE with YOU!  
  
Tora-san: hehehehehehe  
  
Kyo: God I HATE it when she has evil laughter fits, you should have seen her watching the episode where Kagura beats me up! She was CACKLING!!!!  
  
_Poof_  
  
Kyo: DAMMIT TORA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Hat's Discovered

_I MAY OWN COPIES OF FRUITS BASKET, BUT I DO NOT OWN THE LEGAL RIGHTS TO THE TITLE, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE PLOT, AND NO, NOT EVEN THE PICTURES!!!!_****

* * *

In case you are either:  
  
KyosKitten:_ Thank you for your response! In case you didn't read the last chapter due to it's argumentative spirit, it really makes me feel special to know my story was added to your favorites list.  
_  
darkness sweetheart2000: _I hope this chapter is more to your liking than the last one. It should continue along more smoothly._

* * *

Now, a written apology from Kyo:  
  
_Dear readers,  
  
I am sorry to have disrupted the story Sensei was writing and hope that the rain I'm getting here is not making the rest of you fall asleep.  
  
Sincerely, Kyo_

* * *

**Now a quick update incase the argument in the last chapter got you distracted:**  
  
It now occurs strange to me that Yuki only bothered to point out that the hat had been missing for eleven years. But that idiot didn't hear what I heard the other night. What really bothers me though is that from the way she told that story, I had accidentally left my hat behind and Yuki picked up my hat and put it on his own damn head. THAT IDIOT.  
  
What is that damn rat up to! As these thoughts kept circling in my head, I was going up stairs to get ready for bed. I heard a gasp come from Tohru's room, and in my rush to see what the heck was wrong, I tripped on the top step.

* * *

**Now to where we are now. No longer Kyo's POV, but third person.**  
  
After Kyo tripped over the last step, just like Tohru had done earlier, he picked himself up and ran toward Tohru's room. Tohru was on her bed, practically curled up in a ball.

"Tohru? Is something wrong?" Kyo tried to ask the limp body. She didn't respond.

"Tohru? Tohru?" Kyo could feel panic rising in him as he headed toward her bed. She was still breathing, but she was completely unconscious.

"Tohru! Wake the hell up! Tohru!!!" He was beginning to shout.

"Kyo! What the hell are you doing in Miss Honda's room?" asked Yuki, poking his head in.

"Yuki, call Hatori! Now!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Explination first, Kyo."

"I heard her gasp and came to see what was wrong, and she was unconscious."

"That sound pretty fishy to me."

"DAMMIT YUKI!!! I'm not Shigure!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Both boys heard the faint voice.

"Miss Honda. You woke up." Said Yuki, calmly.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again, Tohru!" Kyo practically yelled.

"What I do?" she asked. Then she saw the red hat in the corner of her eye. "Oh," she whispered, while trying to move to sit on top of the hat. But Yuki caught the movement before she could manage it.

"Miss Honda, is the something your not telling us?" he asked.

"Um, well, uh..." her voice trailed off.

"You do have it, don't you?" said Kyo, carefully.

"What?" she asked trying to cover it up.

"The hat."

Yuki looked at Kyo, then Tohru, then his eyes shifted to where Tohru was going to sit.

"How did you figure it out, Kyo?" Tohru asked, softly, picking the hat up.

"I heard you, telling your friends about it. I was there, too, Tohru."

Yuki, looked thoughtful for a minute, then he left.

"I'll give you some time to think about what you have. Maybe I can help you get the story straight later. I think that damn rat is hiding something from you and me," said Kyo, before leaving Tohru to her thoughts again.

Yuki sat in his room thinking. In truth, no matter what it seemed like, giving Tohru Kyo's hat had been his only act of kindness toward his enemy. But Yuki had also seen Tohru before, on the tree lined street. How else would he have know where Tohru lived?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so please respond!!!!!! Tell me what you think, ask questions whatever. I will try to respond to them in the next chapter!!!**


	4. Kidnapping for a Cook

**I do not own the rights to the anime or the manga of Fruits Basket.  
  
Akitosohma: ****_I'm sorry I got you lost. Maybe this chapter will clear up a few things.  
_  
Darkness Sweetheart2000: ****_Thanx! I'm glad you liked that part. I highly recommend Kyo's idea of a show, because there are upcoming chapter's for that that are going to be like that. Oh yeah! It really was raining. In fact, after writing that I had to shut down my computer because it was a thunder storm!  
_  
B-chan77: _This is Kyoru, but it may take a while for the Kyoru to pop up. Keep reading and you'll see how it all fits in!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four of What If...**  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Yuki was walking down the tree lined street when he saw a young girl playing with her mother in the front yard of one of the houses. She was about his age. Deep inside him, he wished maybe she could be his friend, but an old fear came back to haunt him. It was the fear he had held onto since Akito told him he was different. He knew that little girl would probably never accept him, but he memorized her face, just in case.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Yuki woke up in the middle of the night. He had a dream about a young girl who had lived on the tree lined street that lead up to the Sohma Estate. Why did he suddenly remember that girl. He didn't even know who she was, although he did remember watching the day she moved out of that house. He missed watching her because she was his one connection to the real world, the world he never dreamed of seeing. He wished he could meet her again.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Tohru walked up to a huge door. She was very young and still didn't know how to read. There was a name written on the side of the huge door. The house was at the end of her street and had always been there, but she had never noticed it until today. For some reason, she felt as though someone was watching her from that house. Who would want to watch her? She had to wonder. Then she turned around and headed back down the street, to her house, and to where her mother was still packing boxes. They were moving away. Three years after her father died, and her mother couldn't take it anymore.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Tohru awoke out of her dream and sat straight up. Her old house was on a tree lined street by a huge house. Tohru tried to remember the symbols on the door, but they wouldn't come to her. Could she at one time, have lived on the same street as the Sohma Estate? Shigure had talked about the street it was on before. So, if someone had really been watching her, who would it have been? Tohru hated mysteries, but for her, they tended to be a fact of life.  
  
Finally deciding to look around her room, she spotted her clock. It was midnight.  
  
'I need to get some sleep!' she thought to her self.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Why is there a random girl in this alley?' Kyo thought to himself. A small girl no older than he was was lying on her side in a ball as if she were cold and was trying to hide from something. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down next to her, taking off the red baseball cap he had been wearing all day. He sat next to her for the longest time.  
  
When dawn approached, he saw Yuki standing there at the entrance to the alley. As Kyo watched, recognition dawned on Yuki's face. 'Maybe the damn rat knows who she is,' Kyo thought. Not wanting to be in the alley any longer he ran, leaving the red hat behind.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Kyo woke up and checked his clock. It was midnight. 'No one else in this entire house is probably even awake,' he thought. What was it about that dream that had woke him up? The fact that he had run from Yuki at that age, or the fact that he had left the girl with that damn rat. Kyo couldn't figure it out and wanted desperately to go back to sleep so that he wouldn't have to deal with it until morning, but he was now wide awake. To try and get himself back to sleep by going downstairs. He wouldn't know that that was the worst mistake of the night he had to make.  
  
.  
  
Tohru tried and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. Cooking could help sometimes to calm her nerves and that's what she needed. As softly as she could, she slipped out of her room, and down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Yuki couldn't sleep. The little girl's image just would not leave his head. He had to get some water or something to try and clear his head. Suddenly he could smell something cooking. Little did he know that by going downstairs to see what the smell was, he was headed for disaster.  
  
  
  
Tohru was humming an old song her mother had taught her when she was little about the zodiac animals. She was cooking up everything she could think of, from soba noodles to rice balls. She was surprised to hear foot steps on the stairs, and not just one set of feet, but two. She turned around. The first set of feet seemed to belong to Yuki.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked her. Tohru looked at the clock in the kitchen.  
  
"It's 5 after midnight."  
  
"It's that early? Why are you cooking?"  
  
"It's calming, in a weird way."  
  
"There are people up?" Kyo asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, stupid cat, did you think that our voices were ghosts or something," Yuki retorted.  
  
"Looks like none of us could sleep," Tohru remarked, trying to side track the conversation from the potential fight. But for some reason, no one responded to the remark.  
  
"I smell food. Who would be cooking at this ungodly hour?" they heard a voice from upstairs. Yuki and Kyo stood on either side of Tohru, suddenly looking alert. Tohru was not concerned at all. She thought it was Shigure. Until she heard another voice.  
  
"Who ever it is, we can take them back to our layer. The food smells good, and as far as I'm concerned, if it smells good, it tastes good."  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
Tohru was about to gasp when Kyo reached over and covered her mouth. Yuki was turning off all the apliances while Kyo was quickly bringing Tohru upstairs. Yuki soon followed. The three of them huddled in Tohru's room, side by side, with Tohru in the middle. It wasn't long before they heard people walking around downstairs.  
  
"Hey! There's no one here. There's just food. Oh, well. Now we won't know which of the residents did the cooking. Well at least there's plenty of food here. We'll just take it."  
  
  
  
Shigure was woken from his sleep by a loud bang, like pots falling over. Was it morning already? No, it was 12:15. So what was going on? As silently as he could he slipped down the hall. There was no one in either Yuki or Kyo's room. That was strange. Kyo was normally in bed by this time, and Yuki didn't wake up until much later. He continued down the hall to Tohru's room. Yuki and Kyo would kill him if they ever saw him peeking in here, but if Kyo and Yuki were missing, or causing the noise downstairs, there was a possibility that she was missing to and he just wanted to make sure. But waiting behind Tohru's door, was Yuki and Kyo. They had heard footsteps coming down the hall and thought it might be the people downstairs. Luckily they noticed who it was before they had beat him up because that would have caused far too much noise. They let Shigure into the room and filled him in on everything the knew a silently as possible. What none of the Sohma's knew was that Tohru was sure she knew what was going on, and it was something she would have to sacrifice herself for.

**A/N: Review! Reviews keep me going, and I know for the most part you have liked it so far. I know, this seems to be going off track, but don't worry, I know exactly where this is going and you'll have answers before the end of the story.**


	5. Of Red Hats and Red Caps

**Responses to Reviews:  
  
B-chan77: _In answer to your question, NO! (At least I don't think it is!) It just has a bit of a weird twist is all. I guess half way through the story I turned to fantasy, but don't worry, it all turns out okay in the end.  
_  
Darkness Sweetheart2000: _I'm glad you're keeping with me. You'll find out what she knows, and you might find this twisted, but I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kyo:** Sensei does not own fruits basket, anime or manga, and wishes that she did because then she could beat me up all the time and not just in these stupid fan fictions.  
  
**Tora-san:** **_If you keep messing up the disclaimer, then you're going to have to keep doing them!!!!_**  
  
** Kyo:**DAMN!

* * *

The sky outside was beginning to brighten. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had been sitting in Tohru's room ever since the people had come in the house wanting to kidnap Tohru. Kyo didn't think that it would be a good idea to leave the room because he couldn't tell if the kidnappers were still there. Finally, Kyo said, "One of us should go down and check to see if those people are still here." Tohru had fallen asleep around 3 o'clock in the morning and was resting her head on Kyo's shoulder. She didn't actually realize it though. Because she was asleep, Kyo made no effort to remove it.  
  
"Yuki, why don't you check? You can protect yourself, unlike me, and your not the one acting as a human pillow," Shigure said, which got no reaction from Kyo, even though Shigure wished it would.  
  
"Shigure, why don't you go?" Yuki said, because getting rid of the dog would be a wonderful thing in the minds of almost everyone.  
  
"You can't cook though, so it's not like they'd kidnap you."  
  
"Just go, Yuki. It's not worth fighting over, especially since Tohru doesn't need to be woken," Kyo whispered. Yuki glanced over at Tohru, whose head was still on Kyo's shoulder, but her eyes were beginning to blink open.  
  
"I'll go." All three looked at Tohru.  
  
"Miss Honda, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Tohru you can't!"  
  
"Tohru, if they kidnapped you, who would cook for us?"  
  
Tohru stared at the Sohma's. They didn't know her secret. They didn't know that she had come here because of her job. "Fine, come with me. But it won't do any good."  
  
The three stared at her. "I can protect myself." They just continued to stare at her. Tohru could tell they didn't believe her. So she opened the door, and walked out. It wasn't long before she heard Yuki and Kyo walking behind her.  
  
"You guys don't have to follow me. I told you that already. In fact, you probably shouldn't follow me." Yuki and Kyo ignored her.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Tohru walked over to a space of wall that didn't have pots and pans hanging off of it. She put her hand to it and slowly, something that looked like a portal opened up. Kyo stood there, staring at it, and at Tohru. Tohru stepped through the portal, and Kyo followed her. Yuki didn't even notice what was going on, because one of the kidnappers had surprised him into a fight. When he finally gave the kidnapper a cuncussion and walked into the kitchen, Tohru and Kyo were gone.  
  
  
  
Tohru knew that Kyo had followed her through the portal, and knew he was putting himself in danger, but didn't say anything. On the other side of the portal was a long hallway. She went to the first door. It was labled, "The Prophacy." Kyo stared at it. Finally Tohru spoke up.  
  
"As long as you followed me, I guess I have to fill you in." She opened the door. Suddenly Kyo was pulled into the room and the door closed. A light turned on in the room.  
  
"Who's this? It seems Princess Kalimine has brought a new person for me to train." A slithery voice was speaking to Kyo.  
  
**_(A/N: Kal-i-mi-ne or cal-i-mee-neh)_**  
  
"Whose Princess Kalimine?" asked Kyo.  
  
"I forgot her name's Tohru in the human world. The hall out side is her memory. Kalimine is the Aelf princess. Now there was a prophacy a long time ago. Only the people that Kalimine know will fight for her cause are allowed to know of this prophacy. It has to do with a red cap..."  
  
"My HAT!?!?!" Kyo practically yelled.  
  
"No a red cap. They're these really annoying creatures. But only the boy who owned the red HAT can possibly kill the red CAP."  
  
"Wait, I'm confused."  
  
"When Tohru was five, she recieved a red HAT from an unknown boy. She thought it belonged to the boy, but the royal mystics knew otherwise. They knew that the hat had more meaning than the small princess could comprehend. Apparently, a double meaning. The rat who gave her the hat knew he would probably never live the life of a normal human, so he gave away the hat of the cat, the only red hat the cat had ever owned, so that if the girl ever met up with the cat, she could show the cat he could live the life of a normal human."  
  
"Wait, Yuki gave Tohru my hat because he wanted me to know I could lead a normal life? Isn't that a bit twisted?"  
  
"No. The only way for the Zodiac curse to end is for the Aelf Princess to find the cat and for him to break the Aelven curse."  
  
"Wait, I have to break your curse for my curse to break?"  
  
"And, the Aelf Princess must marry the cat, WITH the consent of the head of the Sohma family."  
  
"HOLD UP! I have to break your curse and marry Tohru, with Akito's consent, to break my curse?"  
  
"Yes, and you already know how to break our curse, you just don't realize it. The Key is in your hand's Young Cat, but you will have to do that which you think is impossible. You can not do it here, in her memory. You must do it soon though. Tohru must also show you her memory of the event you happened to be in. Don't forget to kill the red cap or the Key is useless!" With that the slithery voice stopped and Kyo was flung out the door.  
  
When Kyo got up, he suddenly noticed it was dark in the hall. Had Tohru gone to sleep. Nope, she had just flipped a light switch in the hall that Kyo quickly found. Tohru whipped around.  
  
"Kyo!" Something that was in front of her burst into a million pieces.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"That was the red cap."  
  
"Did I just kill it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be that easy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you might get an idea of where this is going, but as you can probably tell from earlier in the story, Tohru (or Princess Kalimine) doesn't know the full extent of the prophacy even though everyone else around her does. Please R&R!**


	6. Kyo and Tohru are Missing!

**Darkness Sweetheart2000: _You have been my undying supporter throughout this story! I actually completely made up the name Kalimine. It's kind of like the names Emilinadrine, Armylla, and Chilara. If you want to read what's written for their stories you can go to Fiction Press! (It's the same PenName!)_  
  
B-chan77: ****_I am really sorry I got you confused. The thing about my stories though is that I tend to make the plots a little too complicated but usually they untangle themselves by the end.  
_  
summrpnkprncess9: _Red Caps are a type of goblin also known as Bloody Caps or Red Combs. The tend to haunt areas where bloody battles have ocurred. They have long grey hair, bright red eyes, and teeth that stick out. They could easily be mistaken for an old man. They always wear red hats. (Not baseball caps! That would confuse the story even more!) Often carry spike tipped sticks, and will spear anyone foolish enough to come near them with it. Their caps become brighter in color every time they spill fresh blood. (Information on Red Caps taken from The Sorcerer's Companion by Allan Zola Kronzek and Elizabeth Kronzek, page 197.) In this story, they can be killed when hit by light, although the truth of this statement is unknown, mostly because I made it up.

* * *

_To try and make this easy to understand:  
  
_Kyo must kill the red cap, then break the Aelvine Curse, then marry Tohru with Akito's permision, to break the Zodiac curse. Kyo apparently knows how to break the Aelvine curse, but as of yet, how is unknown to you.

* * *

_Chapter Six of What If...  
**  
Yuki was worried, he had finally found the other kidnapper and given him a cuncussion too. Shigure heard the fighting downstairs and decided staying in Tohru's room was the best idea. Yuki locked both kidnappers into a closet then hurried down the hall and called Hatori.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yuki could tell he had woken Hatori up. Well, no wonder, it was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Hatori, would it be possible for you to put two guys to sleep so that we could get the police over here without doing any further damage?"  
  
"Yuki, I don't think that's a good idea." Then Hatori paused, "This is Yuki, right?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Yuki."  
  
"Did you already give them a cuncussion?"  
  
"Yeah, and I locked them in a closet."  
  
Hatori thought for a moment, then said, "I don't hear anyone else in the background. Did you give them both cuncussions without any help?"  
  
"Yeah. Miss Honda and Kyo have disappeared. I can't find them any where."  
  
"I'll come over in a second, but not to put the two thieves to sleep, only to check out how everyone is. I'm sure Shigure is not handling the situation like an adult if he's even awake."  
  
Hatori then hung up the phone. Yuki did too. Then Yuki picked it up again and called the police.  
  
**()()**  
  
Tohru was pacing the hall again. The red cap was gone, so now they had to break her family's curse. If they didn't break it, her people would never have a real ruler to look up to again because no one in their family could become King or Queen without dying sudden or painful deaths. So far, they had avoided Kalimine's death by not making her Queen, and having other people run business for her. But they had also sent Kalimine to the city where the humans lived so that the idea of making Kalimine queen would not stir the people up.  
  
Tohru was waiting for Kyo who was in the room marked The Red Hat Incident According to Kalimine. Kyo was seeing it through Tohru's eyes and he noted that she really had been asleep for the entire time he sat there next to her. When he finally came out, Tohru looked up at him.   
  
"The Red Caps gone, now we need to break your curse," Kyo looked at Tohru as recognition dawned in his eyes. He had figured out how to break the curse. He really did hold the Key, and he knew what it was.  
  
"Tohru, we have to get back to Shigure's house now."  
  
"I know," she whispered, and put her hand to the wall they had come through.  
  
**()()**  
  
Yuki was standing in the kitchen staring at the only blank space of wall in there thinking about Kyo's hat. He almost wished he hadn't given it to Tohru, that it had been some other girl, but he knew that Tohru, of all people, had to be the one. It almost made more sense to him now than ever before. But he had also relied heavily on pure concidence.  
  
Suddenly, the wall he was staring at started to ripple and twirl, like some sort of weird portal. Suddenly she heard Tohru's voice.  
  
"Kyo, I know it doesn't look like anything other than a blank space of wall, but it will get you back into the kitchen."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I put it there. If it were visible here than the portal would be stuck open, and there would always be a big purple swirlly think in the kitchen. It would make everyone suspicious." Suddenly a hand popped through the swirlly thing. "See Kyo! I can put my hand through the wall."  
  
The hand with drew itself and then suddenly Kyo stepped though, Tohru behind him.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad!" Then Tohru caught sight of Yuki. She quickly turned around and closed the portal."Damn!" Tohru said, "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have to." , Kyo was staring at here because she swore. She spoke some odd word, a purple ball made of mist formed in her hand, then she spoke into it, "Anything you witnessed about the portal you will suppress into the deepest, darkest, depths of your mind, including our appearance out of it." Yuki was staring at Tohru. She was doing magic? Then Tohru sent the mist ball flying accross the room at Yuki, grabbed Kyo's hand, closed the portal, and raced out of the kitchen. As soon as the mist ball hit Yuki, he began to act as he had been before the portal opened, and wondering what happened to Tohru and Yuki. He had gone back to thinking they had disappeared.  
  
**()()**  
  
Kyo and Tohru were racing toward the front door when they ran strait into Hatori who was being followed by police officers.  
  
"I thought Yuki said you two were missing," Hatori said looking at the two.  
  
"I think Yuki got distracted by something and didn't see us walk out the other door of the kitchen," Tohru said. Hatori didn't notice the new violet colored mist ball forming behind Tohru's back, but Kyo did. It was so that Yuki couldn't tell anything that would go against their story. It wouldn't leave Tohru's hand until they had finished talking to Hatori.  
  
"Why were you running?"  
  
"We thought we saw someone," Kyo said.  
  
"Where's Yuki?"  
  
"I think he's in the kitchen," Tohru said, emphasizing the word think.  
  
"I want to talk to you two later," Hatori said, very sternly.  
  
"Hatori, we have something we really need to do," Tohru said, eyes pushing the doctor to let her get away with whatever she wanted. "You do want to break the curse, don't you?" she whispered. Hatori suddenly looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"You know how to break it?" he asked her. Tohru nodded her head slowly. Hatori let her go, as another mist ball left her hand, flying to Yuki. He was still in the kitchen, and he never even saw the mist ball.   
  
Tohru then sent a spark of light after Hatori that wouldn't allow Hatori to tell Yuki that he had seen them although Tohru let Hatori keep what he knew of their disappearance. He could even tell others, but he couldn't tell Yuki.  
  
**()()**  
  
"Tohru, where are we going?" Kyo panted after they had been running for a while. They had been running for so long that for once in his life, Kyo was actually tired.  
  
"We're going to the house I was born in," she said. Then she noticed that Kyo was wearing out. "Stop running!" she ordered him. Suddenly they were flying through the air. Kyo hanging on to Tohru's hand for dear life. He was sure that if he let go the result would be the same as if he had jumped out of a speeding car. That was how fast they were going.  
  
Soon they were flying up a tree lined street. There was a compound at the end of the street. It suddenly struck a memory in Kyo's brain. That was the Sohma compound at the end of the street, but they landed in front of a house on the tree-lined street.  
  
"You were born here?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded.  
  
"I moved away when I was five or six. I was too young to read at the time and didn't know who lived in the house at the end of the street. But now I realize it's the Sohma compound."  
  
Tohru walked up to the door of the small house. Tohru looked at the door, then reached in her pocket. "Now lets see if I can still find it..." she muttered to herself. She found a small gold key and entered it into a small keyhole hidden under the real keyhole. When she turned it, it clicked open the door.  
  
"Tohru, isn't this someone else's house now?" Kyo asked.  
  
"The house, yes, the portal, no," she said. Stepping into what looked like the inside of the house.   
  
"Tohru, isn't this like intruding on someone's property?"  
  
"No, Kyo. This isn't the real inside of the house. It's the recreated inside of the house." She went and grabbed Kyo's wrist. "You see, the real inside has the same lay out, but a more modern feel, and the recreation is more Victorian. My dad made sure to do that so that it was possible to tell the difference. My mother wasn't an Aelf, but my dad taught her how to use this portal when his father died. He knew about our families curse and knew that he would probably die after his coronation. He needed me to know how to use it, and since I was only three at the time, my mom started letting me practice how to do that when I was four."  
  
Kyo was still staring at Tohru a little suspiciously. "Kyo, the people who live here now won't even know we're here." She shut the door behind them. They walked up a flight of stairs to a door that said, "Princess Kalimine's Room". Tohru opened the door. She walked in the door practically draging Kyo in. He was walking but feeling uncomfortable about trespassing. In the room were several doors. One said "Coronation" on it. Another said "Spell Practice". Kyo eyed the "Coronation" door like it was dangerous.  
  
"Kyo, have you figured out how to break the curse?" asked Tohru after she had sealed off the room so no one could here their conversation. Kyo slowly nodded his head, and gulped.

* * *

**A/N: _I hope this is clearing up to all you confused minds a bit. If it's not I can try to explain it to you_.** **_Please respond. Oh, and to give you a hint, Kyo literally _holds _the Key. You've seen the Key before. You've also seen it used before. You just havn't seen it used for this purpose. Hehehe! Chapter Seven is coming soon!_**


	7. The Coronation

**_I'm giving Kyo a break. He seems to be mad at me for some reason. But here it goes! I do not own the legal rights to Fruits Basket, although I wish I owned Kyo, even though he's in a bad mood.

* * *

_****Chapter Seven of What If...  
**  
Hatori approched the figure standing in the kitchen, knowing it was Yuki. When Yuki looked up at him, Hatori said, "You know, Tohru will be alright as long as she stays with Kyo."  
  
"I know," Yuki responded, "I just can't help but think Kyo planned this whole thing. I know he didn't, but all these years of hating him, it's almost habit."  
  
Hatori was about to say that he'd seen them at the door, but something in his mind wouldn't let him.  
  
**()()  
**  
Kyo reached for the door that said coronation. Tohru looked at Kyo to make sure he was positive. Feeling Tohru looking at him, he raised his wrist showing her his beads. She now knew what he was trying to tell her. She gulped. "Kyo, it's going to be different this time."  
  
Kyo let go of the door handle. "What do you mean it's going to be different?" Kyo asked, as if he couldn't fully comprehend her words.  
  
Tohru just looked at him and whispered, "You'll see." Tohru then got up stood next to Kyo, and opened the door.  
  
**()()**  
  
Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Haru, Kureno, Kagura, and Momiji passed out at exactly nine o'clock in the morning the night after Tohru and Kyo disappeared. Everyone, except Yuki, had found out earlier that morning that Hatori had been the last person to see the two. All Hatori could say to anyone was that Tohru said she knew how to break the curse. No one had seen hide nor hair of the cat and riceball since.  
  
When the twelve animals of the zodiac woke up, they were lying in two rooms, one for men and one for women. Kisa was the first to recover.  
  
"Kagura? Kagura! Wake up! I don't know where we are!" Kisa whispered into Kagura's ear, shaking her gently. Kisa didn't dare wake up Rin. She was afraid Rin would throw a fit.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kagura after she got up.  
  
"I just told you, I don't know!" Kisa was crying. She wanted to go home. Kagura tried to comfort her.  
  
"Who's crying?" asked Rin, sitting up from the bed she was lying on.  
  
"Sh! Kisa's upset," Kagura repremanded the horse.  
  
Rin walked over to the two others and tried to help comfort the crying girl. Then they heard a knock on the door. Rin got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello Misses Sohma," said a maid who was standing at their door. "Princess Kalimine's coronation's today. She and the Cat Prince have invited the twelve of you. There should be proper garmets in the wardrobe." The maid walked over to a wardrobe on one side of the room. "Lets see. Let's start with the Tiger Princess." She pulled Kisa over to the wardrobe. "I think blue would look good on you." The made pulled out an Aelf style dress that was a light blue. The skirt went all the way to the floor and was made of a chaffan type cloth, the bodice a slightly darker shade of blue made of silk with white chaffan crisscrossing on top.  
  
"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Kisa.  
  
"Your dresses are all the same style," the maid told them. Then she pulled out a light yellow for Kagura and a dark green for Rin.  
  
**()()**  
  
Tohru and Kyo were getting ready for the inevitable. Tohru was about to become queen, but she had to go through one little thing first. It was a test for the rest of the Sohma family, but mostly for Kyo. After Tohru was dressed in a dress quite similar to Kagura, Kisa, and Rin's dresses and Kyo was dressed in a tux, Tohru lead Kyo to a courtyard in the back of the castle.Then she grabbed Kyo's wrist. Kyo hated to transform, but he knew he had to. But before Tohru could get the bracelet off of Kyo's wrist, the twelve members of the zodiac walked into the courtyard. Kisa exclaimed, "Tohru!" but Kagura, sensing the importance of the event about to happen held the 12 year old back. Then Tohru slipped her wrist into the bracelet and used her other hadn to keep it on her wrist and get it off of Kyo's.  
  
But it wasn't Kyo who changed form.  
  
Tohru fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Kyo tried to help her, but he couldn't. No one could. First her eyes, then her face, and slowly the rest of her body changed into that of a goblin. The ugliest goblin the earth had ever created. Blood, from biting her lip against the pain, rolled down Tohru's chin. Tohru tried to remain calm, but she started to feel caged. She felt she couldn't run, not because the Sohma's blocked the exit, but because of the high walls. Panic rose in her small body.  
  
"Tohru?" asked Kyo, as if he were unsure it was her. The only response he get was a high pitch scream. Most of the Sohma's covered their ears. Kyo didn't. He could tell that she would never trust him again if he did. Then he heard her speak, in a high, wicked voice.  
  
"This is the spirit of the curse, taken in the form of the hag who created it. I've only been in this form once before. Because it sits inside my family, it waits until the coronation of the heir to kill it's victim."  
  
Finally, Kyo reached over to the spirit and took it's hand. "We can break this curse. That's why we left, because we knew we could break it." Then Kisa, dragging Hiro, ran over to Tohru. "We can all help break it. You're very dear to all of us Tohru." Then she elbowed Hiro, but he just nodded. She went over and hugged Tohru. One after another all the Sohma's came up to her, until only Kureno was left.  
  
"What will Akito say? What will the concequences be?" he asked. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Kureno, do you want to stop transforming?" asked Kagura, "Do you want to end the pain and suffering that is our curse?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then help the girl who will lift our curse, lift hers. Don't be selfish for yourself because you don't want Akito to hurt you. Once this curse is over, he will have no control over you."  
  
Finally, Kureno came over to Tohru and said, "I will trust you enough to get away from Akito's orders."  
  
As Kureno joined the group, a bright light flashed from Tohru's body, and she seemed to explode into a million pieces, but whhen the explosion was over, Tohru, Princess Kalimine, lay at the center of the burn marks.  
  
Everyone stared at her. She was unconsious. Kyo knelt over her shaking her awake. When she finally awoke she said, "Come on, people, we have a coronation to catch." Then she got up, grabbed Kyo's hand and ran.  
  
**()()**  
  
"And rule over our people as if they were your own children, forever more." The Aelf regent closed his book and nodded to the thousands of Aelves watching the spectical, "And now, friends, family, and Aelves, please greet your new queen."  
  
Tohru stepped down the front steps of the castle, to formally say hello to the thirteen people she had dragged off to her native home by magic. She and Kagura hugged, then she hugged Kisa, and then she shook hands with Rin, because Rin wouldn't let Tohru hug her. Then she shook hands with the rest since they shouldn't transform in public. When she finally came to Kyo, who was last, she said, "We still have one more step. And it's going to be more work than just getting Akito's concent. Are you ready?" Kyo nodded, "It's a royal wedding now, it has to be more complicated than that." Tohru blushed. Then Shigure snuck up behind them and said, "Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Everyone stared at him. **_(A/N: Actually he doesn't say that, that's what Captain Jack Sparrow says in Pirates of the Caribbean.)  
_**  
Shigure snuck up behind Tohru and Kyo and said, "Did someone say wedding?" Then Kyo hit Shigure over the head.

* * *

**A/N: _I think this chapter is an okay length, but just to be sure, I'm sorry if it's short. Please R&R! Enjoy!_**


	8. PerMISSION IMPOSSIBLE

**A/N: _I just realized how long it's been since I last updated and how much I missed this story to pieces. I know that it is a little short, but I couldn't really make it longer. Spoilers are posted on my homepage if you want to know what happens in the next chapters._**

* * *

**Chapter Eight of What If...**

**_by Kagura Sena Tora_**

* * *

"Kyo, we have to ride horses to get to the Sohma Compound."  
  
"Why can't we fly like we did last time?"  
  
"Because people can't fly in broad daylight. It would be suspicious."  
  
"I can't ride."  
  
"Of course you can!"  
  
"No, I can't"  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Great," Tohru muttered under her breath. The only mode of transportation aelves knew were that of horseback riding, flying unnaturally, and teleportation. And Princess Kalamine didn't know how to teleport anyone, let alone, anything. So it was either, teach Kyo to ride in less than an hour, or fly to the Sohma compound in broad daylight. "Dammit," Tohru then muttered under her breath. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame heard the short swear as well as Kyo. Tohru just stood there combing her fingers through her hair, not noticing the four people staring wide eyed at her. That is until she noticed Kyo's mouth had dropped open.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"You just swore!" Ayame exclaimed from behind her. Then she figured out the perfect solution. Since she was queen, she had her own carrage. It was good thing she knew how to do transfiguration, because the royal carriage would have looked odd going through modern day Japan. So she transfigured it into a limo. Kyo just stared at it a minute, then Tohru grabbed his hand and dragged him into the stretched car.  
  
"Louis, the Sohma compound please," Tohru issued a command at the limo driver.  
  
Within five minutes they were at the Sohma compund. And Tohru dragged Kyo out of the car. Kyo was still in shock about the limo, something that looking back, Kyo would realize he never quite got used to.  
  
Within minutes they were in Akito's presence. Tohru ended up doing all the talking.  
  
"Akito, do you want to end the curse? Have forgiveness for all the things you've done to the Sohma family? Live until a ripe old age?" she patiently asked the young man. Akito just looked at her like she was crazy. "You see," she continued, "I have had some expierience with curses and trying to avoid an early death due to them. I have had both my parents lost due to this curse and I recently found out that the curses were intermingled. You see, if Kyo and I marry, you're curse will be broken. You may remember Princess Kalamine from when you were little. When you were seven you were brought to greet the three year old princess. It was also the day of King Baland's coronation. I am Princess Kalamine daughter of King Baland and Queen Cormana. I can break your curse because the Juunishi broke mine. All I need is your permission."  
  
Akito stared at the couple. Especially at Tohru. To be free of the curse, to be able to live. But what about his control over the Juunishi? Could he give that up? Then Tohru brought him back to the real world.  
  
"You know, if you apoligise to the Juunishi, they will forgive you. Be honest, explain the situation to them. And, don't worry, we can plan a point for you to do so, like at the rehersal dinner or something."  
  
Akito nodded his head. "If you think they will be friends with the one that brought the misery, then go and get married. But if you're wrong, a divorce will be in order."  
  
It was Tohru's turn to nod her head. Then she and Kyo left.  
  
They had alot of planning to do. 


	9. Following Fate's Path

**A/N: _I missed you all! And I know the last time I updated this story was at the beginning of August, and September is coming to a close. That is almost two months. I will try hard not to disappoint you ever again_.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 of What If...  
  
by Kagura Tora**

* * *

Clang, clang, clang! Tohru was hitting her fork against her glass. They were at the Juunishi Only Pre-Wedding Party (Momiji came up with the name. Kagura was sitting on one side of Tohru since Tohru had asked her to be the Maid of Honor. Kyo had had no idea who to make best man. He finally decided on Yuki since he knew that's what Tohru would want. It simply made sense to him, but he had refused to let Yuki sit next to him during the JOPWP as he was calling it since the name was too long. Yuki was sitting on the far end of the room. Akito had picked his own seat and was sitting in a corner, near Hatori and Shigure. He was nervous. Now was the moment of truth. He had to ask their forgiveness or he would be left alone by his entire family. Was this what it had come too? Why had he agreed anyway. That's when he heard Tohru banging on her glass with her fork.  
  
"That last few weeks have been hectic for all of us. I know because I had to be at the center of it all. You also learned about a side of me you had never seen, and you accepted it. But tonight, I want to ask you to listen to the words of one man who is mentally preparing himself for the break of this curse. There is one more person to be accepted here." Akito knew what he had to do and he had to do it now. He stood up as Tohru sat down. Everyone looked at him. They would do anything for Tohru, even listen to him.  
  
"I have to apologise for everything I have done to every single one of you." Akito saw Kagura turn her head toward Tohru, raising a questioning eyebrow. Tohru didn't notice, she was too busy giving Akito encouraging looks. "I had control over your lives and I know I abused it. I cracked the whip of power over your heads a few too many times. I blamed you for the curse because that is what I was told. I blamed you all for a weight I carry, while you all had a similar weight to carry. I also managed to learn that not always are the cursed miserable under the weight of that stress. Who would have known that Tohru was cursed? She acted too happy." That recieved a few glares around the room, but Akito could tell his point had been taken in. "And I can tell you, being sick every other day is one of the worst feelings in the world, especially on top of the curse. When the curse breaks, I will be here for God knows how long. All I ask is that you can forgive me for what I have done, and relise that that attitude came from power and stress. Although you were blamed, you were not at fault. And I apologise to everyone, especially Yuki." He looked strait at the rat. Although Akito didn't know it, his eyes were begging forgiveness.  
  
Yuki suddenly stood up. Tohru tried to read his expression, but Yuki could still hold his gaurd up when he wanted to. She grabbed Kyo's hand, suddenly afraid that they would have to get a divorce after the wedding. Kyo massaged the back of her hand lightly with his thumb to comfort the girl. Yuki used no words. He simply walked over to the man who had caused him so much grief over the years. Then he stuck out his hand as if to shake it. Akito then grasped the younger man's hand. Finally, Yuki said, "One thing though. You have to become equal to us." Akito glanced at Tohru, who nodded her head encouragingly.  
  
"I'll try," he said. Yuki nodded his head. Tohru smiled. She knew that if Yuki accepted Akito, the whole family would, because Yuki had suffered the most at the hands of what most of the family called a sadistic crazy asshole. Kyo squeezed Tohru's hand, thanking her for finding a way to let the marriage go through.  
  
The next day, Tohru spent most of the day with Uo, Hana, and Kagura. As the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor, they got charged with keeping Tohru distracted for the whole day. They took her shopping, to the movies, the hung out at the palace, critisized the problems of government even though Tohru was queen, and just had a good time. Tohru still had not seen her wedding dress.  
  
Kyo, meanwhile, spent the day at the lake house. He just relaxed and looked out over the sceanary. This was his last day as a single man. The cat of the zodiac was finally being accepted by his family, and the curse would break. This was also the last day of the curse, the last day of going unnoticed by the press, and the last day of alot of things. The wedding was tonight after Tohru and her friends got back from some Japanese Steakhouse. And then they would go to a reception in one of the palaces grandest ballrooms. Who would ever have guessed that Kyo was once an outcast?

* * *

**A/N: _Okay, right now it's "FRIDAY RUSH GOAL ONE" when I try really hard to update all unfinished work! I have a set goal by 2:15 on Friday. I have to complete three fourths of that goal by 5:00 and be finished by 8:00. At 8:00 I will write a report in my biography. I'm hoping this will keep me on track and keep you all happy! If there is a Friday when I can not do a FRIDAY RUSH, you will all be warned in advance!_**


	10. The Big Moment

**_Chapter Ten of What If...  
  
by Kagura Tora_**

* * *

This was it. The big moment. The moment Tohru had spent most of her life waiting for. And Kagura wished she was in Tohru's shoes.  
  
You didn't seriously think I was talking about walking down the aisle to marry Kyo, did you?  
  
Tohru was staring at her wedding dress. She had just gotten it, and it had been a present from Kagura. You know how the saying goes. You don't know what to buy, buy them something you wished you had. Well, Kagura really wanted that wedding dress so she had offered to buy Tohru's wedding dress for her. It was the perfect image of a wedding dress, poofiness and all. The veil back went down to the knees, the front coming down to the collar bone. Finally, after Tohru stared at it for a long time, Kagura grabbed Tohru's arm and said, "Come on! A wedding dress isn't good for anything on the hanger except looking nice."  
  
When Tohru was done dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was more beautiful than she could have ever remembered. Kagura was now putting make up on Tohru's face. Tohru didn't even notice because she was too entranced with the dress.  
  
Mean while, Kyo was wandering around the church. He was bored. Women took forever to get ready, so Kyo was bored. 'At least Tohru didn't do this everyday,' Kyo thought. Finally he heard a noise, he looked down at a small walkie talkie in his pocket that he was carrying so that he could be in position at the right time.  
  
"Kyo? Kyo? Come in, Kyo?" said a voice.  
  
"What Haru?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Tohru's ready and in position, you should get in position too."  
  
"Okay." Kyo stuffed the walkie talkie back in his pocket and headed for the front of the church.  
  
The wedding march played. Kisa was flower girl, Hiro was ring bearer, Kagura was the Maid of Honor, and Yuki was Best Man. Everyone in the audience could tell that Kyo didn't want to be standing next to Yuki that entire time, and that he had only let Yuki be the best man because Tohru had wanted it. But as soon as the doors opened for Tohru, Kyo completely forgot that Yuki was there. He had to admit that Kagura had done a wonderful job on Tohru's hair and make up.  
  
The rest of the wedding seemed like a blur for Kyo and Tohru. They never noticed the passing time, they couldn't even remember saying the vows. Suddenly they were running down the aisle for the transfigured limo. But this also meant that they missed one of the most important event of the wedding.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride!" the minister said, joyously. But the minute their lips touched, fourteen spirits were suddenly floating in the air, having pulled themselves from the bodies of their captors. They spun around very fast in a circle until a loud bang was heard and they all disappeared. Hana was looking around the room, noticing a difference in the Sohma's all of a sudden. "They're normal," she whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Uo.  
  
"The Sohma's. Their hearts have been suddenly cleared of all the pain and suffering that clouded them, like they've been forgiven for something."  
  
Shigure, meanwhile, was hugging every female in sight until Ayame came up to him and scolded him harshly for straying from him. Then they both shouted, "Yes!" Yuki called out to them, "Get a room!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rin had turned on a CD that was playing, "Celebrate good times, C'MON!" Akito was dancing to it. Okay, that paints a scary picture. Akito dancing. Run for your lives!!! Just kidding. Tohru and Kyo didn't notice a thing.  
  
But don't worry! It ain't over yet! 


End file.
